


【搬运】微尘

by OliviaJoyWay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJoyWay/pseuds/OliviaJoyWay
Summary: 文章来自LC王道吧原作者: Emer汐





	【搬运】微尘

题目：【微尘】

作者：Emer汐 

1

这个来自异国的使者无奈地又从头看了一遍可以概括为“不平等”三个字的合约，最终还是无奈地轻叹一声，提笔签字。

另一个名字早已在他的名字上方写好——鲁路修·Vi·不列颠。

能让这个少年的君主亲自参与和谈，已经算是莫大的殊荣了，毕竟使者身后的那个小国家，根本就没有和不列颠对抗的筹码。

“很好，”少年的君主点点头，笑得标准而疏离，用客气但却冰冷的口气偶说，“很高兴使者先生的配合，到这里我们的洽谈结束，请自便。”

说罢他推推身旁已然趴在桌子上睡着的少女，脸上的表情忽然融化：“嘿，起来了……我们回去。”

少女抬起头，睡眼朦胧地轻轻打了个呵欠，然后绽开笑容，温顺地点了点头。

恩，这一幕虽然有点怪异，但是却也是说不出的和谐美好，只是……

跟着宫中的侍卫走出皇宫的使者摇摇头——自己一准是看错了吧。

那个女孩点头的瞬间，年轻的君主的眼中，并没有理由会出现那种无法自持的悲伤啊。

“鲁路修，中午吃什么？那晚上呢？”两次得到同样答复披萨的少女很开心的笑起来，绿色的长发轻轻飘动着。

“我不是说过了么，只要你愿意，一直吃披萨也没关系，”鲁路修说话间二人已经走到了餐厅门口，“你先去，我就来。”

“可是……”少女的眉间闪过一丝犹豫。

“没关系的，”推开餐厅的厚重木门，光线从餐厅涌进有些昏暗的走廊，鲁路修眯起眼睛指指绯红短发的少女，“你看，卡莲在那里，你先去，我很快就来。”

少女的神色恢复了明媚：“那么鲁路修要快些回来，C.C.等着你。”

木门合拢，少女的绿色长发随着明亮的光从视野中消失，鲁路修沉默地站在恢复寂静的走廊里，眉目间的温柔渐次化作水一样的悲伤，终究归为一声叹息——

C.C.。

距离遇见你，三年了。

距离原来的那个你消失，也已经两年了。

从两年前起心脏中充满了与过去不同的愤怒和仇恨，于是用了两年的时间，在一个多月以前，他奇迹般地赢得了这场自己其实也曾认为不可能胜利的战 争。得到了不列颠帝国——三分之一，不，现在已经接近二分之一的世界。

他对各个殖民区域给予了比之前大的多的自由，于是理所应当地收到了无数人民的拥戴。

可是，他用尽所有的方法，也无法让她的记忆恢复。

不是没有尝试过，带她到曾经并肩的地方，给她吃披萨，甚至给她讲述从前的故事。

而这样做的唯一成果是重塑了她嗜披萨如命的个性，其他一无所获。

无奈之下在这方面几近绝望的鲁路修也只能把她当小孩子重新开始，几乎时时刻刻把她带在身边——是的，现在的她只有在他身边才能安心，否则依然是当年让他几近崩溃的那个敏感脆弱惶恐不安的孩童模样。

花了近两年的时间培养她对卡莲的信任感，结果还算有点成效，在鲁路修不在身边而卡莲在的情况下她可以安心地呆小半天——之后又会瑟缩起来只允许鲁路修靠近。

鲁路修从来没有厌烦过这样子的C.C.，他真心实意的对她好。

可是，他也无法控制自己一直思念那个魔女般的C.C.。

“哥哥？你在那里吧？”娜娜莉甜美的声音打断鲁路修的思路，抬起头便看见朱雀推了轮椅从走廊的拐角处走过来。

“哦，我在这儿想了点事情，正要去吃饭。”说着鲁路修推开了餐厅的门——

“哈——”

少女的绿色长发还在空中飞扬，瞬间涌来的光线让鲁路修一愣。回过神来便看到怀里的少女扬了脸向着自己笑得灿烂。

一时间众人都笑了，于是鲁路修也笑，伸手抚着少女的长发，眼底漫上温柔的光芒来。

C.C.，我知道，你最想要的，是被爱。

那么，你的愿望，我来实现。

天早已黑了，巨大的卧室里，鲁路修正坐在桌前慢慢地翻阅一份关于粮食的冗长且无聊的报告。不知过了多久，他直起身端过杯子喝水，却意外地看到了正坐在窗台上的C.C.——窗外是漫天大雪。

好熟悉的动作，鲁路修的心中微微一痛。

是的，那毕竟是同一个人，哪怕记忆遗失了，能力不在了，举手投足之间，也会时常看到从前那个人的影子，却又是那么不同。

生生掐断自己的回忆，鲁路修轻声说道：“下雪了，没想到今年的第一场雪就会下得这么大。”

“恩，”C.C.转过头望着鲁路修，脸上依旧是平和温柔的笑意，“白色的雪，好漂亮，我很喜欢。”

白色的雪。

那一刻鲁路修其实想说的并不是那句话，他是想笑着接一句别的什么的，可是心底一遍遍的回响的那个声音一瞬间夺取了他的全部思维，于是不觉便跟着那句话说了出来——“你知道雪为什么是白色的吗？”

听见这个问题之后C.C.的身体似乎一晃，随后重又转头望向窗外，低声地笑了。

那笑声……有种似曾相识的感觉。

而在鲁路修对那笑声做出反应之前C.C.已经开了口，声音依旧很低，却无比清楚地，一字一句地传过来——“因为它忘记了自己曾经的颜色。”

“你说什么……C.C.？”

瞳孔猛然缩小，鲁路修不由自主地大喊一声站起身来，在踢翻椅子和两个花瓶之后冲到C.C.身边，却看到她的身子猛然一震，随即抚着额头呻吟起来：“呃……鲁路修，我头好晕……刚才你说什么了么……？”

顾不上什么别的了，鲁路修伸手扳正她的脸，直视她的双眼，缓慢地重复着方才的问题：“C.C.，你知道雪为什么是白色的吗？”

“……为什么？”C.C.皱了皱眉，似乎不舒服的样子，“我……不知道啊……大概……原本就是白的吧，鲁路修……你怎么了？”

“我……”

紫罗兰的双眼对上琥珀色的双眸，久久凝视，却只在那琥珀色的湖里看到一如平时的清澈透明，加上微微的疑惑。于是紫罗兰双眼中闪过了怀疑，不甘和无奈之后，忽然就亮起希望的光芒来。

“C.C.……”

用力地把面前的人揽到自己怀里，鲁路修轻声自言自语着，语气是惯有的笃定——

“我有预感，你要回来了……”

2

“没有其他事情了吧？那么会议到此结束。”

鲁路修合上手中文件，起身走向会议室一角的沙发上睡着的少女，却见她在睡梦中撇撇嘴，似乎是有点不情愿的样子，却又因此而显得格外可爱。

鲁路修不禁一笑，随后又微微皱了眉。

距离那个雪夜已经过了三天。

这三天里她似乎变得格外嗜睡，常常只是一眨眼的空当便已经睡得香甜。

这之间莫非有什么联系么？

鲁路修很快决定不再纠结于这个肯定想不出什么结果的问题，眼下的问题是面前这个睡的正香的人，要叫醒她么？

抬起手，似乎想要去推，却在下一秒犹豫了一下使得动作在空中定格。算了重来吧，再抬手，这次鲁路修径直抱起了C.C.，走向皇宫深处。

“架桥这样的事情居然被总督拿到会议上提请讨论，看来这个皇帝的位置比我想象的还要麻烦……喂，你听到了吧，这种时候你在的话应该也会为我减少许多麻烦吧……”长长走廊上，鲁路修凝视着怀中少女的睡颜低声说道。

这两年中，每每遇到麻烦或是不顺心的事，都会对着C.C.讲，这已经成了习惯。

也知道现在的她并不能帮到自己什么忙，甚至……其实也不能完全听到自己在讲什么吧。

可还是想要，对她说。

希望她可以听到。

或许，她可以听到。

“唔……鲁路修……”

少女突然开口，低声呢喃，是自己的名字呢。鲁路修不禁一愣，因为不知道对方是在说梦话还是醒来了也不确定是不是要接话。

“……鲁路修……”少女重复着，眉头蹙起，露出微微不安的神色。

大概是做了什么不好的梦吧……这样想着他便轻声应道：“恩，我在这里。”

话音刚落，便见她一下子放松了下来，唇角露出些许笑意，还顺便把头往鲁路修怀里蹭了蹭。

他失笑，站在原地，良久未动。

傍晚时C.C.终于完全清醒过来，靠在窗台上俯视花园。而此时断断续续地下了好几天的雪又一次停下。天空暂时放晴，夕阳的光晖给满地的白雪勾勒出金红色的边缘，显得尤为绚丽。

“很美。”鲁路修不知何时放下了手中的书走到C.C.身后，目光的落点不知是窗外的景色还是窗前的少女。

“那么，去花园玩吧。”C.C.回眸一笑提出建议，于是一瞬间夕照为她勾勒出的明亮轮廓晃到了少年的眼睛。

鲁鲁修眯起了眼睛：“好。”

几天的大雪在花园的地面积了厚厚的一层纯白，C.C.颇为兴奋地在雪地上漫步，口中哼着并不连贯却会让人在聆听后的第一时间就产生温暖联想的调子。

美的像个天使呢。

鲁鲁修原本是靠在一旁的一棵树上这样想着，并因为把魔女比喻成了天使而暗暗有些好笑，却忽然听到背后传来有什么压在雪上发出的吱嘎声响，回头——“呵，朱雀，娜娜莉，你们怎么也来了。”

“听朱雀说你们在这里，就忍不住也想来转转呢，”娜娜莉的笑容永远那么安恬，“C.C.的歌声，很好听。”

看看在雪地里自得其乐的C.C.，鲁鲁修突然想起了什么：“娜娜莉，你现在幸福么？”

“幸福？当然啊。哥哥，朱雀，C.C.，卡莲，大家都在这里好好地生活着，娜娜莉怎么会不幸福呢？”

“那么我的愿望也实现了，”鲁路修笑道，“我终于创造了能让娜娜莉幸福生活的世界。”

“那哥哥，你幸福么？”

那一刻似乎世界都安静了，只剩下娜娜莉依然甜美的声音，重复方才的问题——

“那么，哥哥，你幸福么？”

“呵……呵呵……”片刻之后鲁路修笑了，“我的愿望实现了，我应该也是幸福的吧。”

“是么……”娜娜莉轻声回应，侧了头浅笑——她的脸朝向了正蹲下身子玩耍的C.C.的方向。

一直没有开口的朱雀看着面带含义不同笑容的兄妹在心底叹息了一声，鲁路修笑得牵强，娜娜莉笑得无奈，娜娜莉终于还是长大了，可是鲁路修，他的幸福，只怕是很难达到的。

“呃……？”什么东西夹带着凛冽的风忽然飞过来，鲁路修下意识地挥手去挡，于是一个雪球在他的袖口处开了花。

“呵呵…”始作俑者甩着翠绿的长发笑的顽皮，同时就把手里的另一个雪球也丢了过来。

“C.C.，你……”鲁路修闪身勉强躲过第二个雪球，却架不住早有准备的第三第四第五个雪球的攻击，于是他索性也俯身捏了个雪球丢回去，雪球大战宣布开始。

一时间几个人笑得欢快，却是被这有些幼稚的快乐打动了。

好吧，我承认，其实能看到你这样的笑靥的我，

也不能说是不幸福的啊。

3

“鲁路修，你看看这个。”书房里，卡莲把一份报告递到桌上。

“什么？”鲁路修搁下手中的象棋子，顺手从C.C.的披萨盒子里拈了一块披萨，C.C.不满的看了他一眼，终究没说什么，卡莲微微一笑接过报告。

吃完了整块披萨鲁路修拍拍手放下报告：“卡莲你看过了吧，你怎么看？”

“很愚蠢，”卡莲不假思索的回答道，“他们似乎认为不列颠刚刚结束了内乱所以有机可趁，这个思路其实并没有问题，不过……”

“不过他们忽略了很重要的一点，就是对手的实力。”

朱雀象征性地敲敲门走进来，继续说道：“能够推翻原来的庞大帝国不列颠，这说明现任的领导者的能力是强大到恐怖的。所以即使联合了十多个国家，进犯不列颠依旧是个十分失败的决定。”

“恩，朱雀，为什么我会觉得你在吹捧我？”

“唔……”朱雀故作深沉地点点头，“的确是的。”

鲁路修大笑，半晌才正色道：“话虽如此，不过他们能用这么短的时间就集结这么多国家倒也真是出乎我意料之外。虽然实力很悬殊，但是战线可能会很长，这种耗费人力物力的战事打起来很烦人。”

“那么……”

“我知道你今天来的目的，”鲁路修打断了朱雀，“我以国家统治者的身份宣布近期战事由你负责。”

“是！”朱雀转身将要走出房间，忽然又回头补充一句——“我很高兴，鲁路修，现在我们终于站在了同一边。”

朱雀的脚步声渐渐远去，卡莲忽然开口：“那么，我呢？”

“你要保护的在这里。”鲁路修平淡地说。

“你是说……”卡莲有些愕然，“她更重要么？”

“……”沉默了一下，鲁路修挥了挥手说道，“或许……你回去吧。”

4

C.C.咽下最后一块披萨，意犹未尽地抿抿嘴，忽然动作一滞，随后就抬头望着从卡莲离开就一直盯着自己在看的鲁路修：“你在看什么？”

得到的回答完全不搭界，“我在想魔女不在了我还要不要做魔王。”

“这样啊……”C.C.漫不经心地推开了面前空空如也的披萨盒子说道，“那么既然我是吃披萨的，你只要成为做披萨的就可以了。”

“你……”

“我有点困，”C.C.自顾自地皱眉打了个呵欠，“我要睡一下，晚餐的时候叫我……如果晚餐是披萨的话。”

鲁路修目瞪口呆地看着C.C.躺倒沙发上迅速睡着，然后忽然用手掌按了眉心笑起来——

是你吧。

一定是你。一点都没有改变。

战事与料想完全一致，就好像一个人同时被好几只蚊子叮咬，虽说没什么大碍却也着实令人不快。

于是看着眉头都锁在一起的朱雀，鲁路修也只能拍拍他的肩安慰说没关系的慢慢来。

回到卧室C.C.便扑向了桌上早已准备好的披萨。

估计在她心中我做皇帝最大的好处就是有了更多的披萨吃吧。这样想着鲁路修就开了口：“喂，C.C.，陪我下棋吧。”

少女一脸不情愿地拿了棋盘坐到特制的小桌前，嘴里还在轻声念叨着什么“我又不会赢你”。

如你所见，鲁路修教会了现在的C.C.下国际象棋，虽说站在比较客观的角度上如今C.C.的棋技已经可圈可点，但是在鲁路修面前她的胜算依然保持负值。

恩，这不是她的问题，是鲁路修的问题。

“这个……”C.C.闭眼定了定神，“什么嘛，这里，这里，还有那里都要被吃掉了。虽然是无关紧要的棋子，但也实在是烦人得很。”

鲁路修凝视着棋盘，神色有了些许的波动，却依然没有动作，而是静静等着她的下文。

“那就这样好了。”她似乎拿定了主意，然后抬手直接扫去无关紧要的棋子，把白色皇后直接放到了黑色国王的面前——“太麻烦了，直接将军吧，游戏结束。”

“C.C.……”

鲁路修抬起头，凝视着面前同样直视着自己的少女，几秒后猛然站起身来，伸手撩起C.C.腮边的长发，然后俯下身隔了桌子吻上少女的双唇。

舌尖敲开柔软嘴唇穿过微启贝齿，然后鲁路修感受到了回应，先是有些试探意味的触碰，随后便是颇为激烈的纠缠，吮吸或是轻咬。

鲁路修忽然想起一个词叫唇齿相依，若是只用字面意义，此刻倒贴切的紧。

抬眼就看到她眼底琥珀色的湖，不是已经渐渐习惯的清亮无瑕，而是记忆深处似乎尘封已久的部分。她眼睛微微眯起来，那般熟悉的神色。

是她。他知道这是她。

那个一次次救了他并给了他Geass的C.C.，

那个颐气指使举手投足一派女王作风的的C.C.，

那个冷言冷语时不时会用一句话噎死人的C.C.，

那个总是喜欢穿着拘束服经常会到处乱跑的C.C.，

那个在高文里面给了自己意料之外的一吻的C.C.，

那个为了保护他就把他送进自己记忆之中的C.C.，

那个口中要求终结永远却从心底渴望着被爱的C.C.，

那个……

此刻面前的人并非在自己羽翼之下安然生活两年的单纯少女，而是思念依旧的那个总是站在自己身边能然自己心甘情愿化身魔王的魔女，是曾经那个让人有些不敢逼视的她。

哪怕不知道为什么，至少此时此刻，他知道是她真真切切地出现在自己眼前了。

他想自己爱上她了。

不知道从什么时候开始的，或许是很久很久以前就在自己心里扎根的植物，此刻突然发芽成长，抽出无比繁茂的藤蔓枝条。

为契约也好，为本心也好，他爱她。

即使看不到过去触不到未来，至少还有一个现在，他爱她。

就算只有一个现在。

不知过去了多久，鲁路修似乎预感到了什么，停止了近乎疯狂的亲吻。

于是他看到微微喘息的C.C.脸上的泪痕和有点疲倦的笑容，看到她倒在自己的臂弯里沉沉睡过去。

鲁路修抱了C.C.，笑到眼泪流出来。

5

“直接攻击主导国家内部？”朱雀有些不可致信地重复道，“为什么？鲁路修，明明这样下去一样可以解决。” 

“这样的战斗实在是没有意义，损耗很大，而且无论如何，对不列颠不会有任何的好处，情态只会向着越来越差的方向发展。” 

“可是，这样会有很多无辜的民众。” 

“现在的流血是为了阻止更多的流血，想想看，朱雀，倘若一直保持现在这种状态的战争，会有更多的军人被牵扯，而他们一样是无辜的。” 

“可是那是平民……” 

“军人难道不是来自于平民之中么？” 

“……”朱雀沉默了，半晌才答道，“那么，我会认真考虑一下接下来的作战计划，两天以内以报告的形式上交。” 

送走了看上去心事重重的朱雀，一旁的卡莲神色有些不屑：“他还是一样的固执。” 

“我不是把他说服了么。”鲁路修瞥了卡莲一眼，“看来你还是不太喜欢他。” 

“当年为了逼问你的下落，他差点给我注射药物。” 

“但是最终他还是没有那么做，”鲁路修皱了皱眉，“事实上比起我不停的使用Geass，他并不卑鄙。” 

“鲁路修……” 

“你不用说什么，虽说目标一致，但我们的观念一直都是不同的，那是我的方式。”鲁路修一顿，“不说这个，上次我要你保护C.C.是有原因的。” 

“呃？” 

“虽说现在的战事看起来并不紧迫，但是，我并不认为那么多国家的领导人都愚蠢到了此等地步，所以我想，应该还有一个原因。” 

“你是说，国内的……” 

“即位之后给予被殖民的地区很大的自由，纵然可以赢得更多人民的支持，但是这也触动了一部分人的利益呢。”鲁路修眯起眼睛，紫罗兰的双眸中闪过一道光芒，“原本的皇族和大部分贵族的势力被削减，他们自然心有不甘，同时因为原有势力过大，现在的他们仍然有着可观的后备实力。这一部分的势力很危险。” 

“我明白了。”卡莲立定站好，“我会做好相关的防备。” 

“很好。” 

终于书房中又只剩下两个人，鲁路修看着一旁坐在地板上抱着芝士君玩得不亦乐乎的C.C.不禁叹了口气。 

嗯，从上次恢复到现在，已经过了一周多的时间。按说不应该有这么长的周期，之前明明两三天就会再次出现，难道是因为自己上一次有些冲动地吻了她么？ 

想到这里鲁路修有些脸红，正想说点什么而冲淡自己心中的尴尬，C.C.却先开了口：“披萨。” 

“啊？” 

“我是说，我想吃披萨。” 

鲁路修哭笑不得地拿起电话拨给厨房——看来那个C.C.暂时不会出现，自己还是好好想想怎么应对面前这个披萨控比较好。

6

“虽然在我看来还是有点太仁慈，但是对你来说应该已经尽力了吧。”鲁路修放下朱雀的报告，看着朱雀欲言又止的样子忙又补上一句，“很好了，目的达到的情况下的最小伤亡，符合你的一贯作风，就这样吧，你按照计划进行就可以了，晚上的时候召集相关人员部署一下。”

朱雀的神色还是有些不忍：“刚刚结束，又要开始。我是真的讨厌战争。”

“那么，在开始筹划之前先陪我去看一个人吧，别那么看着我，你会愿意去的的。”

“谁？”

“……尤菲。”

墓园还是一如既往的静谧，托卡莲在入口处陪着C.C.，鲁路修同朱雀一道走向尤菲长眠的地方。

“卡莲，”C.C.突然说道，“鲁鲁修和朱雀去看谁了？”

“尤菲米娅，鲁路修的妹妹。”

“那么上一次去那个和这里很相似的地方，又是为了谁？”

“相似的地方？是夏莉，鲁鲁修以前的同学。”卡莲一边说一遍斟酌自己的措辞，呃，应该没什么问题吧，总不能说是之前曾经喜欢鲁路修的人而鲁路修对她也很有好感？

“夏莉……”C.C.轻轻重复这个名字，“C.C.做了不对的事情。”

“哎?”

“我不太喜欢这个人，可是……明明我们不认识……都没有见过面……”

“为什么会不喜欢她呢？”卡莲好奇地追问。

“不清楚啊……似乎是因为，因为那天鲁鲁修的表情，是很温柔又很悲伤的样子。我看到之后就觉得有点，呃…不开心。”

卡莲不知该怎么应答，心里忽然冒出一个有些荒谬的念头。不，不可能的，论心智，现在的C.C.和八、九岁的孩子并没有什么区别，她应该不会有那样的思维吧。

“卡莲，”清脆声音打断卡莲的思绪，转过头便看见C.C.的翠绿长发在风中翩缱，脸上似乎被过午的阳光晒出了微微红晕——“我想……我喜欢鲁路修。”

卡莲看着C.C.的笑容，心里百感交集。

原来喜欢可以这么容易的说出口。

没错，她喜欢鲁路修，作为ZERO作为鲁路修或是作为不列颠皇帝，只是她也清楚对于对方而言自己只是可靠的部下，战斗伙伴，也可以算关系不错的朋友，于是心事秘而不宣，她不曾向任何人透漏。可是面前这个孩子般的少女却说的轻而易举，C.C.和鲁路修，是太简单，还是太复杂了呢？

C.C.依旧浑然不知卡莲的心思一般，只是笑：“秘密哦，卡莲要替我保守它。”

7

“她是我最对不起的人。”鲁路修望着墓碑上尤菲的笑容，语气里不觉就含了几分愧疚。

“那不是你所能控制的，”朱雀单膝跪下，把花束放到墓碑前，“而我身为她的骑士，却没能保护她，我失职了。”

“你爱她吧。”

“……”朱雀长久的沉默，当鲁路修几乎以为他不会回答这个问题时却又带了笑意开了口，“是啊，她命令我爱她呢。”

“除此之外？”

“当然，就算没有那个命令我也……”

朱雀哽咽着说不下去，鲁路修背过身去似乎突然对墓园的地砖发生了兴趣。

“抱歉……对了，刚才我突然想起了妮娜。”

“原来学生会的那个弱女子，她研究的那些东西费了我不少力气。”

“呵，那不是重点——我是想说，研究所被攻陷的时候她自尽了。”

“还是为了尤菲？”

“大概吧。”

“不应该，”鲁路修摇摇头，“如果真的是为了已经死去的人，那么就更要努力活着了。”

“但是她确实崇拜她到了一种近乎疯狂的地步，或者可以说是爱。”朱雀忽然看着鲁路修说道，“我早就想问了，鲁路修，你呢？你所爱的又是谁？我想过很多可能性，夏莉，卡莲，甚至娜娜莉，不过……”

“不过这种默契我们之间还是有的。”鲁路修面无表情地回答道，“的确是啊，C.C.”

8

“想要出去走走么？可是半小时之后的战略会议我不能缺席。”鲁路修在看到C.C.不满的神色后终于松了口，“……呃，那么让卡莲陪你去，早点回来，天都快黑了。”

“一定不会拖到很晚，”接触到鲁路修的视线卡莲立刻说道，“时间太长的话我会应付不了，你知道。”

“嗯，”顺手摸摸C.C.的长发，鲁路修的唇边是宠溺的笑容，眼底却闪出一丝警醒的光来，“注意安全。”

“回去吧C.C.，再晚的话会没有披萨吃……”卡莲无奈地使出杀手锏。

“恩，鲁路修会给我留的。”杀手锏使用宣告失败。

“……”

看到卡莲无奈的表情，C.C.笑眯眯地凑过来，“再陪我玩一个嘛，一个就好，然后我们马上回去。”

“哎，听你的。”还能说什么？卡莲一边叹息一边想，自己答应带她来游乐场简直是一生中最大的错误。

“那么你说接下来玩什么？说好了，最后一个项目。”

“恩，我想想……”两人一边走一边对话，C.C.突然停下脚步，“怎么觉得怪怪的……”

“嗯？”卡莲忽然发现四周安静地出奇，四下看看，身边竟然一个游人也没有了。迅速反应。她一只手拉住C.C.，另一只手迅速地掏出武器来。

一瞬间有什么夹带着风声从耳边飞过，卡莲低头再抬头的空当，她们已经被四个黑衣人包围，而原本应该在附近的便衣侍卫早已不知所踪。

“可恶……”对方迅速发动攻击，仗着人多，虽然卡莲身手敏捷地躲开了几个人的攻击并成功地击毙两个对手，还是免不了被人压制住。

正想挣脱，卡莲却在看到眼前的景象后停止了动作。

C.C.，被一个看似领头的人制住，并被枪口指了头。

“不要妄动啊卡莲小姐。恩，很明智。”听声音对方应该也是年龄不大的女性，“我有理由相信你可以逃开背后那人的压制，但是你也应该顾及我手中这位的安危。”

“你……”卡莲努力地压制住自己的情绪，“你想怎么样？”

“别着急，听我说，”女子不紧不慢地说道，“你也知道，我手里的这个女人是鲁路修最大的弱点，是他的软肋，也是最完美的人质。我自然会好好留着她，不过你是鲁路修的近卫长吧，你的存在似乎有点碍事，所以我想你有必要……你应该明白我的意思了吧？”

“对不起，打断一下。”

C.C.突然侧过头，朝着女子笑得灿烂异常：“鲁路修最大的弱点……你指的是我么？”

如果不是亲眼所见，卡莲一定不会相信那个用利落的肘击和回旋踢甩开身后女子的人，就是刚才还在微微颤抖的C.C.，平日那个小孩子一样的C.C.。

呃，不，或许，那本来就不是平日的那个C.C.。

身体在大脑之前做出反应，卡莲挣脱了身后的人并迅速结果，然后站在那里，愣愣地看着C.C.走过来，嘴里不受控制地说出有些不连贯的话来：“你回来了……？是你，C.C.。”

“C.C.一直都在这里，”绿发的女子轻轻一笑，似乎是非常久违的神色“从来没有离开过。”

“不不不，我是说，”卡莲迅速地理顺了自己的思路，“你恢复记忆了？”

“算是吧，暂时的。”C.C.扯扯嘴角，露出一丝苦笑，“可惜我手里没有枪，不然就不会让那个女人跑掉了，我们回去吧……哎，等一下。”

“怎么了？”卡莲的神经迅速紧张起来，她顺着C.C.很郑重的的视线望过去，眉毛不自觉的抽动了一下——是必胜客的巨型招牌。

9

“不能怪你，但是，能好好地回来算你们好运。”鲁路修听完卡莲的汇报，脸色变了又变，半天才吐出这么一句。

“那个……”卡莲忍不住问，“鲁路修，C.C.她……”

“记忆的事么，她这样子有一段时间了，我早就知道。现在她人呢？”

“啊，回来之后就吵着说困，当时你还没回来，我把她送到你房间去了，我看着她睡着的。”

“唔，”鲁路修略一思索，又问道，“卡莲，黑色骑士团的旧部都分散到军队里了吧，还能联系到多少？”

“至少九成。”

“能够保证绝对可靠的人能找到多少？”

“几十人还是可以找到的。”

“明天就去召回一部分，大概二十人左右就好。C.C.和娜娜莉身边需要可以托付的人侍卫，现在的这些侍卫你也看到了。”

“我明白了。”

10

“鲁路修？”伴着一声轻唤房门被推开，C.C.探进头来，“你……啊，你在这里。”

“怎么了？”做了个手势让卡莲离开，鲁路修忙把只穿了睡衣的C.C.拉进到壁炉前，还给她披上了自己放在一旁的大衣，“大半夜的，怎么可以穿这么少就在到处乱跑，会生病的。”

“对不起……但是……”C.C.犹豫了一下，似乎鼓起勇气才说出了后面的话，“我半夜醒过来，发现鲁路修不在……房间里很黑，只有我一个人……我有点害怕……”

“是这样的么？”鲁路修闻言伸手很温柔地把她揽到怀里，“那么该说对不起的是我才对，吓到你了。我在这里，没关系，不要怕。”

C.C.用力把头埋在鲁路修的肩上，低声地笑了：“鲁路修，我真的好希望，就一直这样留在你身边。”

“你会啊，谁都不能带走你。因为我在这里。”

“……”

在他看不到的地方，她笑着流下眼泪来。

又是傍晚，大多数人下班回家的时间。皇宫侧门打开，于是一群年轻的女孩子走出来。

她们多是宫中的女侍，这会子脱下了制服，准备回家去和家人一起分享美味的晚餐，或是到繁华的商业街区再选购几件流行的衣物。一张一张脸上洋溢了灿烂的笑容，青春逼人。

而其中的一个少女，同众人一般地走出宫殿，然后再走近一条较为僻静的巷子时，被人拦住了去路。

“……你怎么知道的。”C.C.开口询问，并不抬头。

“同为女人，好歹我也会有一点直觉。多少能猜到你在想什么。”

“卡莲，放我走。”

“这是我唯一想不通为什么的地方——告诉我，你为什么一定要离开他。”

“很难理解么？”C.C.终于抬起头来，脸上的表情却是死水般的漠然，“还没有忘记吧，上次在游乐园的时候，那个女人说过的话。”

“那是……”

“那是事实。Code消失之后我已经是普通人了，而且状态也不能稳定。现在的我是鲁路修最大的弱点，是他的软肋，对他的敌人来说是最完美的人质。卡莲，如果换作你，还要不要继续留在他身旁？”

卡莲叹了口气：“那么，你现在这个样子，又能到哪里去？如果突然变成小孩子的状态你又要怎么办？”

“谁知道呢……怎么都好，卡莲。”C.C.的神色终于松动，她很努力地控制着自己的泪水，“我不能忍受自己以弱点的身份停留在他身边……绝对不可以……”似乎要很努力才能找到控制语言的开关——“卡莲，算我求你，放我走。”

卡莲的神色也满是不忍：“你对他……？”

“我爱他。”

“你搞错表白对象了。”

C.C.的手腕被从身后牢牢握住，回头时对上了含着薄怒的紫罗兰双眸。

鲁路修的语气是不容违背：“跟我回去。现在。”

面对态度强硬的鲁路修C.C.并没有反抗，而是由着他把自己扯回到了皇宫深处那个熟悉的房间。

C.C.站在窗前，不回头也知道背后的鲁路修正紧盯着自己。

两个人就这么僵立着，房间里的空气凝固在冰点以下。

还是C.C.先开了口：“你怎么会去。”

“卡莲在发现你的时候就已经通知了我。”

“你听见多少。”

“全部。”

“那么我可以免于再解释一次了。”

11

她的视线寂寂地落下去，低到地面上的尘埃里。

然后两个人就这么无声地站着，鲁路修看着C.C.而C.C.盯着地板就是不抬头不动作，然后天黑下来。

黑暗里两个人依旧在对峙。

终于鲁路修叹了一口气，脸上露出“败给你了”的神色：“你还记得我向你提出的契约吧。”

“……”

“我没有输给GEASS，现在的我可以支配这个力量并熟练使用，我成功地改变了世界，也实现了自己的愿望，所以，现在，只剩下你的愿望了。”

“你指的是，”C.C.终于正视了鲁路修，“死亡么？”

“不。”鲁路修回答地斩钉截铁。

“是被爱。”

C.C.嗤笑了一声：“我在两年前就告诉过你，我的愿望就是死，把我的存在永远终结。”

“然后你就把我送进了你的记忆，在那里面有另一个C.C.。她告诉我你的GEASS其实是被爱，她告诉我你打从心底渴望别人的爱，她还告诉我，我对你来说不是过去，是现实的人，是相当重要的人。”

“然后？”

“然后我发现我爱上你了我不能失去你——或许这些感情从更早的时候就已经开始。C.C.，我们明明是相爱的，为什么要在这里互相折磨？”

“相爱？相爱……”

C.C.抬起头，瑰丽笑容映着月光美的惊心动魄。

“那么，鲁路修，爱我吧。”

“……？！”

她看到他惊诧表情不禁一笑，径直走上前去主动吻了他的唇，舌尖轻巧游走，温柔而热烈。只一个瞬间鲁路修迅速搞清了状况，回身把C.C.压在床柱上，用舌头撬开她的唇瓣，肆虐地吮吸她口中甘甜。两个人的唇舌纠缠在一起，谁都不肯认输一般相互挑逗着。

鲁路修对上她的眼睛，那深不见底的琥珀色的湖，在月光底下是那么的明亮妖娆，带着致命的性感，一下子就侵略到他的心底里去。

鲁路修的手从C.C.身上线衣的宽松下摆进入，勾勒她的曼妙身材，于是面前的少女身躯迅速由微微的僵硬变得柔软而微热。与此同时C.C.的双臂搭上鲁路修肩头，利落地褪开他的上衣，指尖划过鲁路修的胸前，于是紫罗兰的双眼里情欲的气息更重了一些，他有些粗暴地扯去了C.C.的衣服，一侧身便把她按倒在床上。

没过多久两人已是裸裎相对，此时那个纠缠许久的吻告一段落。此刻鲁路修的吻如同雨点一般落下来，C.C.的身上很快渲上了许多暗红的花朵。他的吻自耳后，锁骨渐渐向下，在胸前流连，如同花间的蝶舞，不多时蔓延到了小腹，却又停滞在那里，许久都没有再向下延伸。

C.C.不禁有些颤抖，说到底，她不过也只是个初经人事的少女，忍不住便去拥抱亲吻，想让两人之间更紧密一些。

鲁路修满意地听到C.C.的声音已经从低喘转变为微弱的呻吟，左手伸到她的背后，火热掌心贴上她的光滑背脊，紧紧拥抱，于是她胸前的花蕾与他的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，而右手就此探向了下方那块未曾被触碰过的禁林——

分开因为羞涩而微微合拢的双腿，爱抚或是挑逗，很快指尖的触感告诉鲁路修这里已经露华浓重。看得到她的眼神变的迷离，她低呼他的名字，鲁路修，鲁路修，鲁路修。

原来这个陪伴自己这么多年的代号，可以是这么动听的。

第一只手指伸入，C.C.的身体因为陌生的疼痛而有些紧绷。他一边抚摸着她的脊背以安慰，一边沾着润滑而继续进入第二根手指。

又是一阵刺痛，她的声音里带了惊喜和微不可辨的渴求。他自然没有放过她的细小需求，笑着亲吻她的面颊，然后又一次埋头在她的胸前，轻轻啮咬着她早已饱胀的柔软。不多时C.C.的渴望已经无法掩饰，鲁路修探入第三根手指，在狭小的空间里旋转挑弄着。

她紧紧抓住他的头发，迷离的神色令他疯狂。渐渐无法抑制的喘息声和呻吟声交汇起来，盘旋在他们身旁，使得空气中充满了欲望的味道。

是时候了。

他示意C.C.把双腿搭上自己腰际，她很默契地照做，鲁路修进入了她的密道。

那一瞬间C.C.所感受到的是排山倒海的剧痛，然后，在无以言表的痛楚之间，从未有过的快感席卷了她身体的每一个角落，如同空旷了许久许久的天空，忽然就来了一片烟雨，陌生，但是无比美妙。

鲁路修在她的身下的动作由温柔而越发狂野，撩拨着一股又一股情欲的狂潮铺天盖地而来，他们无处闪躲。

好像是熊熊的火焰顷刻间将大片的原野覆盖，仿佛一杯清水中的墨汁辗转蔓延的痕迹，似乎是一曲渐渐走向高潮的无限华美的乐章。

身躯纠缠在一起，皮肤与皮肤紧贴，汗水与汗水交融，气息与气息交换。

谁对谁说，我爱你。

C.C.再次睁开眼睛的时候首先看到的是窗外的天幕，夹杂于白天与黑夜之间的暗色。

唔，这算什么，明明睡着的时候天空也是这般颜色的。

12

一眨眼的功夫眼前就多出一双无比熟悉的紫色眼眸来。鲁路修看着她，似乎想说什么，又似乎在等待什么，眼里有着淡淡的急切和不安？

C.C.立刻明白了他所担心的是什么，嘴角微扬，笑意慵懒却又优雅：“现在是晚上？”

“不。”他的神色安定下来，反又多出几分促狭，“是早晨，你睡了整整一天。”

“还不都是因为你这个色小鬼……”她想要起身，却因为身体的异样感而不禁倒抽一口冷气，撇撇嘴，“喂，鲁路修，我要洗澡。”

他笑意渐浓：“自己去啊。”

“……”C.C.转过脸去憋了半天气，又回过头来时脸上却重又带了迷人微笑：“能够的话，我是想自己去的啊～”

尾音里的甜腻气息使得鲁路修不禁一颤：“你诱惑我。”

“是啊。”C.C.点头，满脸的心安理得。

皇家的浴室自然也是一派奢华模样，浴缸——或许应该叫做浴池，大小快要可以和游泳池媲美了，即使两个人同时洗，也依旧会给人大材小用的感觉。

呃，何况这两个人还靠在一起。

“现在可以解释一下了吧……你是怎么恢复的？”

“其实也没什么复杂的。”C.C.伸手随意地撩着水，“两年前我挣脱了查尔斯要救你的时候他对我使用了Geass——那个时候我的Code已经被夺去，他的Geass对我有效。他把我的记忆从一开始得到Geass那时候断开，后面的部分被他压制了。而在他死亡之后压制渐渐减弱，记忆逃脱控制，于是相应的人格也断断续续地恢复，之前我状态一直不稳定是因为人格刚刚释出，能力弱，所以维持不了很久，还会嗜睡。”

“那……”鲁路修把下巴抵在C.C.的肩上，“这两年间的事情，你都知道么。”

C.C.笑了：“除了不能表达，我什么都知道。”

“以后呢？”

“恩。”C.C.忽然迟疑着不愿再开口，停了好一会儿才有些不好意思地说道：“其实完全恢复还需要一些时间，可是昨晚之后，似乎就完全正常了……”

“你是说，这样的你以后都不会再消失了？”鲁路修的语调里带着难以控制的狂喜。

“是倒是，不过看你这个样子，莫非对小时候的我有所不满？”

“怎么会，那是你啊，我怎么可能会不满，不过……更喜欢这样的你。”

“说实话，鲁路修，其实……我之所以会……是因为做好了离开的打算。”

“现在你没有要离开的理由了吧。”

“呵呵，”C.C.转身面对着鲁路修，一字一句地说道——“我们是共犯，所以，无论如何，以后我都不会丢下你一个人先逃走的。”

“鲁路修，”C.C.从披萨中抬起头来，“我想起一件事。”

“恩？”

“上次攻击我和卡莲的人，虽然对面容做了很多遮挡，不过，露出的头发的颜色，让我想起了一个人，后来再回想，越想越觉得那面容也颇像是那个人。”

鲁路修的表情里有几分肃杀：“谁？”

“很熟悉的粉色长发。”C.C.一顿，“尤菲米娅。”

“不可能，何况粉色头发的人也有很多。等等，你是说……”

“恩。”C.C.点点头，“所以，我们应该……”

听完了C.C.的话，鲁路修半天都没有反应，只一直盯着C.C.看，C.C.觉得奇怪：“你在看什么？”

“我在看你啊。我在想，等这件事结束之后，你可不可以嫁给我。”

“哎？”C.C.手里的披萨掉回盘子里。

“我是说，我向你求婚，你要不要考虑答应……”

C.C.的脸颊迅速飞红，她颇有些手足无措地站起身来就往外跑，连心爱的披萨都没拿：“那个，我去看看娜娜莉……”

鲁路修听着她的脚步声，笑着喊道：“喂，你的披萨。”

脚步声立刻一顿，随即再次响起，却是跑得更远了。

鲁路修终于支持不住，趴在桌子上大笑出声来。

13

“他怎么能这样！！！”

卡莲把手中的加急战报狠狠地丢在桌子上：“我现在就想见到他，然后狠狠地再打他一顿！”

“他怎么不能这样了？”C.C.慢条斯理地说道，拿过那份战报翻到某一页，“你也看到了，朱雀离开之前留了条子——‘For Euphemia’，这虽然不是什么好事，但是也不是解释不通。当年他不是为了尤菲和鲁路修拼命地斗？如果他被什么触动了记忆，决定不再站在我们这一边，也是情有可原。”

“可是朱雀他……”卡莲可以说是气急败坏，“我们明明那么信任他！他怎么可以……怎么能……”

“哎？朱雀？”C.C.似乎是很好奇地打断了她，“你从什么时候又开始叫他朱雀了？我记得他刚刚到我们这边的时候你不都是特别疏远地叫人家‘枢木先生’？”

“呃，先不要说这个，他……”

“喂，”C.C.再一次截住了愤怒的卡莲，“你觉得尤菲米娅是什么样的人？是会让爱她的人固守仇恨的人么？”

“……”卡莲略一沉吟，“虽然我们没有什么来往，但是我觉得她不是的。”

“呵……”C.C.又笑，“那，你都知道这个，朱雀怎么会不知道？”

“你……”卡莲用了一点时间才明白过来C.C.的意思，“你耍我？！”

“哪有！我只是给你看，又没有告诉你这就是真的了，”C.C.一脸无辜，“而且卡莲刚才的表情异——常——急——切——呢。”

看着卡莲的背影，C.C.咬着披萨轻笑，顺口对刚刚走进房间的人说道：“她刚才的样子很可爱。”

“恩，是啊。”鲁路修点点头，“C.C.，上次我问你的那个问题……”

“啊！我想起我还有点事情没对卡莲交代清楚……”

14

书房，鲁路修正独自一人在翻看财政大臣交上来的财政统计。

有人敲门，于是他头也不抬地说道：“进来吧。”

的确有人走进来，只是来人却在桌前停住，一声不响。

鲁路修抬起头看着正对眼前的黑洞洞的枪口，不惊只笑，对那个全身包在斗篷里的人说道：“那么，至少让我看看你的模样。”

“你不说我也会这样做的。”来人的语气中带着怨恨，兜帽摘下，粉色的长发倾泻而出。

果然是和尤菲米娅一模一样的脸。

鲁路修细细打量她：“的确很像，如果不是我知道尤菲已经不在了，会把你错认为她也说不定。不过，你真的觉得这值得么，失去自己原有的容貌，以他人的模样存在。嗯，妮娜？”

“……！”她惊呆了，手一抖，险些拿不住武器，“你……你怎么会？”

“是我。”C.C.自书橱后面绕出来，“上次你去抓我的时候没带隐形眼镜，你和尤菲眼睛的颜色都偏紫色，不过你的还要发蓝……何况，会把自己弄成这个样子，除了你，也不会有其他的人了。”

“我本来有点难以相信，因为朱雀告诉过我你死了。”鲁路修接着说道，“不过，为了保险，我又派人去查了攻陷研究所时的情况，结果并没有能够证明你已死的证据。”

“……”妮娜沉默了，随后又带了几分轻蔑笑了，“是又怎么样，我是为了给尤菲米娅殿下报仇，为了这件事我早就不是当年那个软弱的妮娜了，今天就算死在这里，也只能说是我没有那个能力，我为了殿下尽心尽力，不会有什么遗憾。”

“但是尤菲会有。”

朱雀不知是什么时候来的，他靠在门边淡淡地说道：“你为了报仇做到这种地步，她知道了的话，一定会觉得难过的。”

“朱雀……你……”妮娜不可置信地问道，“难道你都不会怨恨么？”

“应该说是我已经不再为此而怨恨了。”朱雀微微一笑，“我承认我怨恨过，只是当初鲁路修也是无心。我之前所做的事情给他带来了足够大的困扰，就当是扯平了。如果一直纠缠不休，对这件事念念不忘的话，才会让尤菲失望吧。”

“你……不要再说了！”妮娜的眼神黯淡下来，“其实你说的我也知道，但是……但是……”

她喃喃地重复着，突然做出了一个让所有人都大吃一惊的动作——枪口指向自己的太阳穴，妮娜带了微微笑容扣动扳机。

她说，尤菲米娅殿下，我来了。

15

“不算很完美的结局。”鲁路修走到C.C.身边，顺着她的视线望着楼下的花园。

“我觉得还好。”看着卡莲给了朱雀一拳，C.C.笑眯眯地答道。

“……”朱雀并没有生气，而是笑着说着什么，“的确还好。”

“呐，再来定下契约吧。”鲁路修向着C.C.伸出了手。

“关于未来么。”

“恩。一辈子。”

我们能够知道的最后的画面，是C.C.把自己的手放进了鲁路修的手心。

而这个故事还有很长很长，但是结尾，终归是魔王和魔女幸福地生活在一起。

过去种种，快乐或是悲伤，化为微尘，朝向前方。

折射光芒，照亮通往未来的路。

Fin.


End file.
